


Of Love and Destiny

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: Malekith has been struggling for the throne of Ulthuan for many thousands of years, his need for vengeance and want of bloodshed driving him toward his goal. Normally the Asur stand utterly opposed to him, but with Chaos rising, and devestation on the horizon, the Everqueen decides that conflict is no longer the right path to victory. Only united will the elves have any hope of survival.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Of Love and Destiny

Malekith looked at the massive, mighty white walls of the Dragon Gate, the moon hidden behind the seemingly unassailable fortress’ defenses. The two carved dragon statues topping the grand tower on either end of the walls stared down at the valley with cold stone eyes, but under the cover of darkness, his host was well concealed.  
It had been an eventful few months as he’d first taken back Karond Kar from the forces of Nagarythe, and then right away abandoned the fortress to take every vessel that floated in its harbor and every harbor nearby, along with the fleet he’d ordered built in Naggarond, to load every Dark Elf and every other creature or soldier he’d brought with him on his massive invasion. He’d sent a decoy fleet down to attack Tiranoc, and infiltrated the inner areas of Ulthuan with raiding parties to draw forces away from the defense of the castles.  
He had planned every step, taken every measure, and it had finally paid off. It was time to take what he’d been so long denied. The Phoenix Crown would be his, at any cost.  
Normally it would be a nightmare to try to take these mighty walls, as the heavy defenses could be easily manned by untested soldiers who simply fire bows and toss boulders from the heights, slamming his forces with dragonflame-forged bolts from Eagle Claw Bolt Throwers, whittling his force to nothing before the massive iron gates, each one many thousands of tons, almost impossible to breach by force.  
However, he had a different means of invasion. He would attack, not from below, but from above. Mounting Sepharon, he and the other black dragons climbed high, high, high into the sky. He’d timed his attack for a cloudy night, and unlike the brightly colored dragons of Ulthuan, the Black Dragons of Naggaroth were near-invisible against the dark skies. His beloved beast Sepharon and ten other dragons climbed into the clouds, far above the fortress.  
The winds were freezing this high up, but the burning fires of rage and his desire for vengeance kept him warm. Once they were directly above the mighty Dragon Gate, all ten dragons, on his signal, went charging down, down, down from the skies, spinning and swirling in an aerial dance of death. The defenders didn’t know what was happening until it was too late. The noxious toxic breath came down all at once in a wave of devastation, melting flesh in armor and rotting the lungs of all the defenders upon the wall. Elves threw themselves from the fortress to splatter on the ground below, and Malekith allowed himself a soft chuckle.  
Now that his forces were behind the newly cleared walls, the dragons easily swooped below and to the gates barding, tearing it open. A company of Aqshy Sorceresses from Ghrond approached, unopposed, and all at once threw terrible gouts of fire at the gates. The iron began to bend and weaken, and the dragons breathed their noxious acidic bile on the overheating metal. It began to crackle and rot and melt all at once, until a hole big enough for ten elves to march through abreast was made. By this time the defenders on the ground had been alerted, and some were trying to form up, but his dragons kept them back. By the time they’d managed to form a defense and rouse their own dragons, hundreds of Druchii had formed ranks in the courtyard. The defenders were few and unprepared, many weren’t even properly armored.  
The Merciless Host came in a screaming wave down upon them, and there was no hope. In minutes, every elf outside of the inner keep was dead. Looking upon it now, he saw that a few elves had managed to bar the gates and get themselves inside. As his Black Dragons finished the last of the Ulthuan-born ones, he flew up to look upon the front gate.  
He was surprised and rendered speechless for a moment at who he saw there. It was Alarielle, the Everqueen! She was here! This had gone from a simple victory to a critical and legendary success. With the Everqueen as his hostage, victory was all but already won, the High Elves would never dream of risking her life!  
“Surrender.” he said to her from dragonback, looking down upon the noble and breathtakingly beautiful ruler of Avelorn.  
She stood dignified and magnificent even in defeat, staff in hand, head held high, without fear or intimidation. But he saw her expression soften, and she looked down at the bodies strewn amongst the ground beneath her.  
The Everqueen dropped her staff, and said in a voice enchanted with otherworldly grace, “As you wish. I surrender. My only request is that you take no more Asur lives this day.”  
Malekith was going to refuse, but he saw such pain on her face, such incredible pain. Like a mother who had lost all her sons. His black heart softened, only for a moment, and he nodded.  
“I suppose, if I am to rule Ulthuan, showing some mercy to its people would be fair.”  
The Druchii and Norscans were none too pleased that they wouldn’t be allowed to brutally slaughter every single one of their captives, but the word of the Witch King was law. To disobey him was a perilous and foolish thing. They took their captives down into the keep’s dungeons, as the Druchii occupied the fortress. Malekith made arrangements for the soldiers to be stationed as garrison until they had gathered enough supplies to move out again, and seen that the dragons were fed doubly for their noble service, especially his Sepheron.  
Once all arrangements had been made, Morathi came before him.  
“My son, we have done it, we have captured the Everqueen! She is ours, now and forever! Victory is certain!”  
“Yes mother. Now go oversee the securing of the castle, I will meet with our prisoner.”  
“I should join you-“ but Malekith cut her off.  
“No, I am perfectly capable, go.”  
She looked as if she might refuse, or argue further, but she bowed. “As the Phoenix King commands…”  
Malekith had learned enough of his mother’s tricks to hear the malice and anger behind her words, but he didn’t care. This was HIS victory. She would not manipulate him into being her puppet. Never again.  
He made himself comfortable in the study where once Caledor the Conqueror had amassed his armies. It had been several millennia since that day, and now the fortress was old. It had been sparsely guarded, and easily taken. The hubris of the Asur had been their undoing, as always, yet he remembered. Malekith learned the lessons that other elves had yet to see in his ancient life. With one’s head held high to the sky, you do not see the enemies lurking under your nose, and if one focuses on only looking down upon their beaten foe, they will never see the counter-attack coming. Druchii and Asur were both foolish in their own way. Malekith would be better. He would bring the Elves out of this idiotic and arrogant stagnation. He would make Ulthuan the power it was always meant to be, it was his destiny.  
A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. “My King, we have Alarielle here for you, as requested.” Kouran’s voice said through the oak barrier.  
“Yes, good, bring her in.” he opened the door and walked in, bringing the mage and Queen of all Asur in chains.  
“As satisfying as it is to see her bound and beaten before me, the chains won’t be necessary.”  
Kouran looked as if he would argue for a split second, but he remembered his place and unlocked the chains, bowing.  
“You may go.” Malekith said, and his ever-loyal bodyguard wordlessly stepped outside to guard the door.  
Alarielle’s expression was unreadable as he looked upon her. The Everqueen’s body and face were a picture of beauty and grace, her skin pale, yet rosy and smooth, not sickly milk-white like his mother’s. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, sparkling like sapphires in the light of the candles that illuminated the room. The long blonde hair that came down from out of her headdress was shining and gorgeous, shimmering like strands of gold. Her body was a perfect figure of beauty, with large breasts that had no sag to them at all, yet still were perfectly tastefully sized as to not be overly large. His mother’s however, he realized, were too big, at least to his eyes. They weren't ugly, yet still, he found these to be more... alluring. Her limbs were dainty, ladylike, beautiful and graceful. Her butt was full, and shapely, the perfect size. Morathi's was nothing to turn your nose up at either, but comparing the two women he'd seen naked in his life, he found that he wanted this one more. This perfect body, in her silky, gently swaying dress, she was a picture of majesty.  
She bowed her head respectfully. “Thank you for showing mercy Malekith, I am eternally grateful for that at least.”  
The Witch-King looked upon her, choosing his words carefully.  
“You know why you are here, right?” he said. “You know what I mean to ask of you.”  
The Everqueen nodded, fully aware. There was only one thing he could want of her. It was well known he wanted to be Phoenix King, she was the Everqueen. What must be done was obvious to both of them.  
She approached him, stopping only for a moment. “May I?” she asked, hold her hand out.  
Malekith was caught a little off guard by the request, instantly being suspicious. “If you try anything, Kouran will have your head off.”  
“I would not taint the honor of the Asur. You have my word, as the Everqueen.”  
He warily nodded, and she pressed her hand to the metal of his breastplate. She grimaced, and he saw tears in her eyes.  
“You are so twisted inside, so abused. Those you trusted have manipulated you… what you once thought was promised yours was taken away… your soul is tainted… and yet, beneath it all, there is still a desire to do good. To save the elven race, and destroy the evil that taints us, and taints our home. The pain you are in clouds your mind, the disfigurement the flames of Asuryan wrought upon you was devastating…” her words cut like a razor across his heart.  
“I can help you.” she said. “Please, let me help you.”  
He was taken aback, shocked that she would even consider healing him, consider doing him any kindness after all he’d done. His abuse of the elven people was a legendary thing, the destruction he had wrought was unending over the many years, yet… there was no vengeance in the heart of the Everqueen, he saw that now. There was no malice or desire for bloodshed. She wanted it to end. She'd been eager to wipe out the Druchii for their numerous crimes against the people of Ulthuan for centuries, but that was at its end. Storm clouds were gathering, and if the Asur and Druchii were to survive the coming years, there was no hope but to set aside their differences and stand as one people yet again.  
“How… how could you possibly help me?” he hissed, still not trusting her.  
“I have life magic, maybe the most powerful in the world, I might be able to cure your burns, to make you as you once were.”  
His eyes widened with shock at this revelation. Cure him? Make him as he was again? For countless thousands of years, the nights he’d lain awake, sometimes wishing the flames had killed him, for the pain to end, to feel anything besides a searing hot desperation for vengeance… and now she was offering it to him, a chance to feel normal again.  
“You’re not lying to me are you? You swear?” he was terrified of being betrayed, but also of passing up this chance.  
“I swear upon the honor of myself and every Everqueen before me.”  
He sighed, and began to remove his armor. First the helmet, then the breastplate, then his gauntlets, then his greaves, and finally, he took off his face mask. Over the entire ordeal he grunted several times in pain as the metal rubbed across his scarred and ruined body. Alarielle’s face was wet with tears of sympathy as she looked upon him. His skin was a black and dark red ruin of burned and cracked flesh, destroyed and scarred by the passage of time, never healed. There was nothing left of his genitals, no lips, no fingernails, no hair, no part of skin that wasn’t destroyed.  
She placed her hands upon his chest, and closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed in concentration, and she grunted with effort. A pale green light showed from between her fingertips, and slowly Malekith felt the pain begin to dissipate. It started in his chest and then grew outward. Skin grew back, flesh knit back together, discoloration faded, nerves came back, seared with pain, yet then were soothed with magic, over the course of several minutes, his body was restored, until finally, the mage pulled her hands away and breathed deeply, her energy sapped after such a difficult spell.  
The Witch-King looked down in awe at his body. Every part of him was restored, his skin grown back to its normal color, he ran his hands through his black hair, he licked his lips, rubbed his fingers together and across himself and felt the smoothness of his skin. There were still many snaking red scars everywhere across him, he would never truly be free of the scars Asuryan had wrought upon him, but now he was whole again. He touched between his legs and felt his manhood, felt how good it felt to touch it again, how wonderful it was to finally be whole after all these years.  
He was crying, he could feel tears on his face, a sensation almost forgotten after so long, so many centuries, so many millennia of scarring, of pain, of a need to take revenge. He still wanted power, but his intent was purer now. He wanted to prove he was worthy. He wanted to prove that where schemers and weaklings made their homeland weaker, he would prevail. He would live up to his father’s name and bring the Asur and the Druchii together, stand united against the forces of evil that were rising across the lands of Chaos. They would stand no chance alone, either of them, but together, together they would be strong. The hardships they had endured would be forgotten, when Druchii and Asur stood side by side against the true enemy. Against the force that sought to destroy them all.  
Alarielle touched his naked body gently with her hands, her impossibly soft, gentle fingers playing across Malekith’s skin. He shivered in bliss he’d nearly forgotten as he felt her touch his unburned body.  
“I know that within you is the power to save our people. Within you is the power to bring devastation to Chaos alongside the other races, to do your father, Asuryan, Isha and all the gods proud, and to save us.”  
He looked upon her, and they stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment. He stood up to full height, and put his arms around her. Slowly, gently, he undid the clasp that held her dress together. In one movement of his fingers the white silk fell away and she was naked before him. The Everqueen reached up and took off her crown, her beautiful hair falling down across her back, coming to rest halfway down to her butt. He let his forehead press against hers.  
“You are still married to Finubar.” he said, feeling that after all she had just done for him, Malekith at least should ensure he didn’t press her into anything she didn’t want.  
“I am… and Finubar is a good Phoenix King, but… he is not built for wars, as you are, and certainly not for what is coming. In times of peace he makes an excellent and diplomatic ruler but I can see Isha’s desire clearly in my mind. You are the only one who is a strong enough candidate for the crown to defeat the Dark Gods.”  
“What about Tyrion?” she was conflicted and looked down, and thought for a long while before speaking.  
“Tyrion is a great warrior and… I have grown fond of him… but he is wild and filled with desire for glory and bloodshed. He would be easily corrupted by the Dark gods, or the Widowmaker, which, if he was Phoenix King, I am sure he would take to do battle against Chaos.”  
He looked upon her naked form, taking in her soft, luscious breasts, round and full, pink nipples hard in the cold air, and from beneath a small bush of blonde hair, her womanhood was glistening and wet.  
He cupped her cheek in his hand. His whole hand, with skin, fingertips, nails, it was all there again thanks to her. Thanks to Alarielle he was whole again.  
She moved down to her knees and he sat down in the lord’s chair. She took him in her hand, and began to gently rub and stroke his shaft.  
“I should give you a release before we go any further. You won’t last long right now, not after so many years.” she said.  
“You could use your mouth.” Malekith suggested.  
She smiled coyly and made a gasp of mock surprise. “You would have me, the Everqueen of Ulthuan, put my mouth upon your penis? My my, how dirty…”  
Even though she pretended to protest, she leaned closer, and drew a long lick up his length and to the head.  
“Do warn me before you climax, please…” she said. “Normally it wouldn’t be an issue but… I think there will be… a lot.”  
With that she took the future Phoenix King in her mouth and began to suck gently, starting with just the head she went lower, and lower, until to his surprise she was deepthroating the whole thing, head bobbing gently on his cock.  
It felt so amazingly good, so incredibly divine after so very long with no release. He shuddered and pressed his hips up with every motion of her head, wanting more. She kept going faster, bobbing her head in just the right way to drive him to the brink.  
She’d only been at it for a couple minutes before he was at his limit. “Alarielle… I-I…”  
Quickly, she moved her head up and off him, jerking the shaft as he climaxed. The orgasm was incredibly intense after so very long, so much pleasure went rolling over him, it was everything Malekith could do not to scream.  
He watched as she held up her breasts and closed her eyes, his seed covering her face, her mouth, her hair, breasts, everything.  
“Mmm…” she furrowed her brow and began to wipe off the mess. “It certainly seems like thousands of years worth of cum.” she said.  
After she was done they again stood, and she stepped up to him until their noses were barely an inch apart.  
“I think you know what happens now…” she whispered, eyes filled with a longing for him. Not a lustful, horny desire like his mother always had, but a look filled with devotion and love.  
They leaned in and shared a kiss, soft and gentle, tongues exploring each other’s mouths with a love and tenderness Malekith had never known. Every time he’d ever had sex, it had been with his mother, and she would only ever do it one way. Hard, violent, and painful, there was no love in it, no gentleness or care, only savagery and lust.  
As they kissed he pushed her back gently against the desk, slowly lowering her down until she laid across the smooth wood, he pulled away and she placed her legs against his shoulders. Her eyes were soft with care and she smiled slightly.  
“Go ahead. You may do with me as you wish. I will be your queen soon.” His manhood had become as hard as the plates of his armor, throbbing with a tremendous desire.  
It had been far, far too many years since he’d had a woman, and he would now have her. The Everqueen would be his. He would finally be the Phoenix King he’d always been meant to be. Careful to ensure he didn’t climax prematurely, he started by rubbing himself against her nether lips gently, feeling the warmth of them on his length, the wetness, the tingling pleasure it send up his whole body. He sighed deeply in bliss, thinking about just how much he’d missed this.  
Alarielle moaned softly. She slowly moved her hips with his, watching his cock rub her womanhood. Finally, after several minutes, he felt ready to push inside of her. He pressed his shaft against her entrance, and gently, ever so gently, pushed inside. She made a soft moan of pleasure and let her legs slide down and under his arms, around his waist. The Everqueen pulled his hips closer as he pushed, reaching up and clasping her hands together behind the back of his neck, pressing her forehead to his. Their hair mixed together around each other’s faces, his black with her gold, and they began to move together.  
It started slowly and gently, each careful not to overload the other. Malekith wanted this to last for a while, he wanted it to last forever, truth be told. He placed a hand on the breathtakingly beautiful Asur’s breast, feeling her nipple, pinching at it very gently, but harder over time, until he got a gasp of pleasure from her. His thrusts were steady and soft, his movements slow and deliberate, savoring every inch of her depths.  
Alarielle kissed and nuzzled his face gently, her eyes closed, mouth slightly opened. Her breathing was slow and occasionally she made a soft sound of enjoyment. Malekith began to go faster now, making love to his future queen with feverish passion, listening to her sounds of appreciation, feeling his cock thrust into her depths, giving and receiving the tingling waves of pleasure that crashed over them both.  
Again he felt himself nearing a climax, again the rolling tide of pleasure was upon him. Malekith gave it his all, feeling her tighten around his cock, her legs pulled him close and her body shuddered. To stop herself from waking the whole castle with her climax, she kissed him, and he kissed her.  
They reached orgasm together, her vaginal walls clenching and squeezing and sucking in his throbbing member as it surged with cum, filling her womb, jet after jet of his climax overloading her insides beyond their capacity, thick white leaking out around Malekith's dick, pooling on the table below them. With the blessing of Isha upon them, and the will of the gods being their union, Alarielle felt her heart flutter as the seed quickened within her. She knew in her soul that she was pregnant now, filled with the true Phoenix King's child.  
They stayed like that, kissing together for a moment before finally he pulled out, and sighed, shuddering. “That was… amazing.” he said.  
Alarielle nodded, hand to her belly. Smiling, she pressed herself against his chest and sighed. “There is hope now… you will be victorious… I am certain.”  
As they held each other in the embrace of marriage yet to be, neither was aware of the Black Guard who watched from the keyhole. Kouran had gone off shift, and to bed, after his long night fighting in the battle to take the Dragon Gate, and the man who watched them now had loyalties besides to Malekith.  
No one dared question the Mother of the Druchii as she left the castle that night, bound for the Blighted Isle. No one saw the tears of betrayal and rage on her face, the utter hate she felt for everything and everyone. The fury in her heart burning to such an extent it could even rival that of a Bloodthirster.  
“He wants to be a hero so much?” she hissed as her Dark Pegasus flew nearly silent across the skies, the rising sun slowly peeking over the mountains.  
“Fine. There are others who want to have power. Others who will do as they are bid. When I stand above his broken body victorious, he will know he should have listened. Mother always knows best.”


End file.
